The invention relates to the field of fire alarms. The alarms are heat activated non-electric light emitting and sound generating devices.
During a fire in a building structure, such as a residential home, apartment building or office building, electric power may terminate whereby electrical light and electrical sound alarms are rendered useless in cases of emergency. Also, often batteries in conventional battery operated fire and smoke detectors are not routinely changed and neglected by home and building owners. The batteries eventually discharge rendering the alarms inoperative. Electric sparks from electric alarm systems may ignite gases or chemicals present in the environment during a disaster situation.
Marman et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,924 disclose a fire and smoke detection control system that senses the temperature of the fire using a thermocouple. This device does not include a non-electric light system.
Harley in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,775 discloses a fire detection system that monitors a plurality of zones and indicates the area on a building where a fire is located. This system does not disclose a non-electric light emitting system.
Krueger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,294 discloses a heat sensing system for detecting a fire. This system is electrically operated and does not disclose a non-electric light emitting system.
Lui in U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,434 discloses a multistaged heat detection system. The system likewise does not teach a non-electric light emitting system.
The invention is directed to a non-electric alarm system that emits non-electrical chemiluminescent light and produces a non-electrical, high decibel audible alert signal when the alarm system is subjected to a predetermined heat level from a heat source, such as a fire. The alarm system has a housing having a front plate and a back plate surrounding an inner core having a chamber for accommodating a chemiluminescent solution to emit chemiluminescent light visible through indicia located on the front plate. An admixing member connected to the back plate functions to prepare and deliver the chemiluminescent solution to the chamber. The admixing member has a plurality to tubes. At least one of the tubes contains a first solution. The other tubes contain a second solution separate from the first solution. A sound alarm is connected to the back plate adjacent the admixing member. The sound alarm is operable to produce an audible sound alert. An actuation mechanism operably connected to the admixing member and sound alarm is responsive to a predetermined heat level to simultaneously activate the admixing member and the sound alarm thereby simultaneously causing the first and second solutions to be moved from the tubes into the chamber to prepare the chemiluminescent solution, illuminate the indicia and produce an audible sound alert.